1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to information retrieval in a computer network. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for enabling a computer user to effect a telephone call during an Internet browsing session without first terminating the session.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web is the Internet""s multimedia information retrieval system. In the Web environment; client machines effect transactions to Web servers using the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), which is a known application protocol providing-users access to files (e.g., text, graphics, images, sound, video, etc.) using a standard page description language known as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). HTML provides basic document formatting and allows the developer to specify xe2x80x9clinksxe2x80x9d to other servers and files. In the Internet paradigm, a network path to a server is identified by a so-called Uniform Resource Locator (URL) having a special syntax for defining a network connection. Use of an HTML-compatible browser (e.g., Netscape Navigator or Microsoft Internet Explorer) at a client machine involves specification of a link via the URL. In response, the client makes a request to the server (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cWeb sitexe2x80x9d) identified in the link and, in return, receives in return a document or other object formatted according to HTML.
Electronic commerce over the Internet is exhibiting explosive growth. Indeed, even relatively small Web sites now enable users to purchase goods and services online, e.g., by receiving user credit card information and interfacing to online payment, distribution and tracking systems. During a browsing session, however, a user may have questions about a product, a given order, the transaction terms, or the like. While most sites provide e-mail or CGI form interactivity between the client user and the Web site, there is no convenient way for a user to speak with an live operator about the transaction (assuming such support is available from the site) unless the user has a separate dedicated telephone line or a special voice over data modem. In the latter case, there must also be a corresponding modem at the Web site. Where an additional telephone line or such special equipment is unavailable, the user has no choice other than to break the Internet connection if he or she desires to contact the site directly to call a voice telephone number (e.g. identified on a Web page).
The present invention addresses this problem.
An object of this invention is to enable a user of a Web browser to place a telephone call to a Web site operator without first terminating the user""s Internet connection to the site. Preferably, the user is charged for the service by applying the cost of the call to the user""s Internet service provider account.
A Web site that offers on-site operator interactivity may provide an indication, e.g., a telephone icon, to this effect on its Web page. During a browsing session at the site, the user activates the service by clicking on the telephone icon, which action initiates a telephone call to the site without disconnecting the user from his or her Internet session. The call is preferably an voice-over-IP telephony call that gets charged to the user, preferably by adding a call charge to the user""s ISP account. If the Web site (or its associated live operator) cannot receive voice-over-IP telephony calls directly, the service is provided by an intermediate server that translates the IP-telephony call into a normal voice call, preferably at a point as close as possible to the called party.
Thus, the present invention enables a user to make a telephone call to a Web site during an Internet browsing session without using a separate telephone line or dedicated voice-over-data equipment. The inventive scheme provides enhanced online transaction processing. The inventive method, system and service preferably take advantage of a convenient Internet charging scheme wherein relatively small value, yet repetitive transactions are processed without user credit card entry or validation.
These and other objects of the invention are preferably implemented in a novel Web transaction processing service. The service is provided within a conventional Internet operating environment wherein client machines connect to the Internet via an Internet service provider (ISP). As is well-known, an Internet service provider provides Internet access to the users for a time-based or usage-based service fee. According to the invention, a client machine user is provided an option to make a telephone call to a Web site operator during a browsing session. The charges for the telephone call preferably are invoiced by the ISP (or some third party on the ISP""s behalf). Thus, when a user elects to make a xe2x80x9cone-clickxe2x80x9d telephone call to the Web site according to the invention, the charge for the call preferably shows up on the user""s ISP billing statement. This service obviates conventional telephone call charging, e.g., local access charges, long distance charges, telephone credit or debit cards, enhanced operator service charges, 900+calls, and the like. The service also promotes and encourages users to effect telephone calls to site operators during online transactions in a seamless, efficient manner.
In accordance with one embodiment, the invention is a method of enabling a user that obtains Internet service from a service provider to initiate a telephone call to a Web site during an on-line session without terminating the user""s Internet connection. The user typically has an account with the service provider to facilitate billing for his or her Internet service. According to the invention, the user is connected to a Web site that has a live operator associated therewith. During the browsing session, the user clicks on an icon on the Web page to request live help. Control routines on the client machine then initiate a voice-over-IP telephone call to the site. The call is then charged to the user""s service provider account.
In the preferred embodiment, communications between the Internet service provider and the client and/or the Web site relating to the charging for the transaction are secured in an encrypted manner using a messaging protocol.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects and features of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention as will be described. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the following Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment.